Stuck in Harry Potter
by 13Zander13
Summary: Olivia Jenkins and Cameron Kesh have the worse luck. Being teleported in different universes happens to be a part of that 'bad luck'. Of course when it's Harry Potter how bad could that be? The Marauders, a war coming, and the fact that their families are both bat shit crazy doesn't help much. Set in the Marauders Era. -rewrite-
1. Chapter 1

_Annnddd we're back. I know that this is the 3rd time OJ and I have rewritten this and posted this on here but this is the SERIOUS time. If you are new to this story just ignore that. XD Anyways we have a huge plan for this story and are both hoping that it turns out how we like it and we both manage to get this through XD I am pumped XD_

_Anyways we own nothing andddd REVIEW!_

_~ZANDER_

* * *

Chapter** One**

**Told as Olivia**

Cameron and I ran frantically down the theatre hall, in full fledged costume mode for the upcoming fall play. "Where is the robe? You know, for Sleep?" I asked her, a bundle of clothes in my hands that James had recently thrown at me. Cameron looked through the racks, nearly ran into Jackson as he came sprinting around the corner backstage, and then looked back at me.

"Alcyone is next, not Sleep!"

"Crap." I quickly hung everything back up again and jogged over to her, only for my foot to be caught on the clothes rack and go tumbling into her. I latched onto Cameron out of instinct and waited for the portal to open up, yet we hit the cold carpet with a thud in a tangled mass of limbs, just as our director walked past.

"What are you two doing?" he demanded. "We're in the middle of opening night!"

I immediately blushed crimson- they had given us a talk about how they wanted this to be professional and now we were messing up. I had sworn we were going to fall through another portal! Cameron bounded to her feet, dusting herself off and yanking me up by my arm."Sorry-um-" I turned away and got back to work, just as another wave of actors and actresses came running off stage for quick changes.

After the production, we were all relieved and cleaning up, carrying a few not needed articles down to the cages. Cameron walked down the stairs in front of me, and then cursed to herself as she reached the bottom, trying to grab onto the hand rail. I reached out to catch the tired costumer as she stumbled, and I shut my eyes. For sure we were going to fall through a portal this time… yet once again, there was nothing but concrete below us and I groaned, my ankles were beginning to hurt from the falls.

That was the fourth time that evening that we had fallen and nothing had happened, and it was more than irritating. There had been a lot of screaming from both of us. 'You're going to leave by yourself if you keep this up!' and 'Could you possibly be any clumsier?' It had been a long night. "Cam, be careful!" I told her, and she looked at me sheepishly. "We're actually going to fall through one of these times…" I muttered

"I'm trying, it's not my fault this place is trying to kill us, it's probably Georgie."

"Oh yes it's Georgie's fault." I chuckled to myself thinking of the school ghost.

Cameron nodded. "Yup. See, I bet if I were to fall down right now nothing would happen, no portals or magic to take us to some magical land- see?" With that Cameron leaned back on her heels, prepared to fall into a pile of clothes, and I got a nervous feeling in my stomach.

I dove at her, just as a grey. almost black glowing ball of light appeared underneath her without her noticing. I tried to tackle her, and I know I grabbed onto something just as she fell through, then my eyes were met with darkness, there was no sensation of falling, and I suddenly got the feeling that maybe I hadn't fallen through at all.

I groaned and sat up, finding myself lying in a twin sized bed with much too many large poofy sheets and pillows for my liking. My head sunk into the pillow so much it felt as if I was sitting on a much too puffy cloud, and not really in a good way either. I sat up and my head throbbed, but panic quickly overtook me as I looked around the grand yet small room- Cameron was nowhere to be seen. I threw the comforter off of me and sprang out of bed, nearly tripping over the sheets that were now sprawled across the floor The room was dark, and heavy emerald green and navy blue curtains were covering the windows keeping the light out. I ran over to them and pulled them away, blinking away the quick burst of light. A massive greenery was laid out in front of me, with a driveway stretching out, bending around a patch of trees before leading, I was assuming, to a road somewhere. It appeared as if I was on the third floor of a house, and if I craned my neck I could see the sides of the massive building, painted cream with moss growing up the sides in various places along with a black iron fence that ran up the sides of the walls in decoration.

The house simply felt huge, and I hadn't even stepped outside yet. I went over to a nearby door and pulled it open, only finding a small closet willed with maroon, purple, emerald, and navy cloakes, dresses, pants, and nearly everything was velvet or satin and I crinkled my nose at the dusty smell. I was about to try the second door next to the bed when I flew open for me and I jumped a foot in the air, and a boy a little taller than me yet with a bit of a baby like face stared at me with wide eyes. His hair was wispy and pieces of reddish brown hair fell in front of his face messily. "Oh Livy you're awake!"

My mouth fell open and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Livy..?" Only my uncle called me that when I was younger, and it felt off seeing this random boy call me it.

He frowned. "Oh I knew you forgot things but I didn't think you would forget your name! That's you! Livy! Olivia Elizabeth Crouch!"

Oh no. Oh no. I felt sick. Did I land in the marauders era without Cameron? This was a catastrophe. "You look pale, sit down," he told me, but I remained standing, silent. He leaned out of the door into a coffee colored hallway. "Father, mum, she's awake!"

I wanted to curl into a ball. I wanted to find Cameron. Not meet Barty Crouch Sr. and his crazy wife. Not to mention watch Barty Jr. go into a tail spin as he becomes a Death Eater. I didn't want to get caught up in a war! I was beginning to get nervous. We had never been thrown into a series without the other one before, and I wasn't about to admit it but I was beyond terrified at the thought of being stuck here without Cameron. We always had each other to help us realize that we weren't going crazy and that being stuck in an alternate universe was normal for us, but if I was alone… I was finding it hard to breath. This entire time frame in the Harry Potter universe was full of deception and lies and deceit. And I was naive. Where was Cameron?

I nearly jumped again when two figured walked into the room, Crouch looked quite a bit younger, his hair still had wisps of black instead of grey and Mrs. Crouch looked well enough, perhaps a little weak but healthy. Crouch looked sympathetic, but closed off, like he wasn't really in the moment. The woman walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. She glanced at a nearby chair but I stayed put. I was not moving. "Do you know who I am?" The way she talked made me feel like a child and I frowned.

"Um, my mother?" I tried, she gave me a forced smile before pulling me into a bone crushing hug and I could hear her weeping. I gasped and saw the boy smiling, and even a small hint of a smile on Crouch's face as well. What was going on?

"I thought after what happened you wouldn't be able to remember anything at all! But you're going to be fine, you'll get better, we'll all help you through this I promise!" The woman blubbered, not showing any signs of wanting to release me. I gave her a nervous half hearted hug in return and finally she let go. Then without warning the boy tackled me into a hug and I thought he was going to break my back until he let go.

I was about to ask what happened when I could faintly remember something about a double level bus that I couldn't quite place. "Did I get hit by a car or fall in the street?"

Mr. Crouch nodded and put a hand on my shoulder. Apparently that was the closest thing he had to affection. "Yes, you had just came back from your stay in America, you were studying the political systems of the American ministry of magic and their correspondents. You said you enjoyed it very much." I almost protested saying that, sure I thought crime shows were cool but that didn't sound like entertaining at all but I kept my mouth shut. "We picked you up from King's Cross and you were ahead of us in the street, a car almost hit you and you got out of the way but slipped on some ice and hit your head. We took you to the healers but there was nothing they could do. They say it happened sometimes, you may remember things, in time, but," he stopped talking and looked at his wife apprehensively. "Perhaps it's a good thing that you'll be going to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow, it'll be a new experience. Dumbledore doesn't make exceptions like this often, you know."

I stared at him. "An exception about what?"

"Oh I'm sorry, you starting your fifth year, of course!"

Barty nudged me with his arm. "And I'll be a third year this year! That means I can pick electives!"

Mrs. Crouch smiled at him. "Yes, so you just rest up all day tomorrow so you can be ready to go to Hogwarts, it'll be a big change," she woman looked as if she was about to start crying again, but managed to hold it together. "But it'll be good, you'll meet some friends and hopefully start to remember things."

We didn't talk for much longer, they said they wanted me to get some sleep, but I didn't sleep a wink. I was too preoccupied wondering where in the world Cameron was, if she was still in our world, if she was here. I couldn't get it out of my head. It was bothering me constantly I couldn't think or do anything else. I almost wanted to go back, or at least go outside. Being trapped inside a stuffy politician's house was infuriating, so I couldn't have been happier when the day to go to Hogwarts arrived. If Cameron had fallen through with me, she would be on the train, right? Of course she would be.

Before we left the house they gave me a trunk full of everything that I needed, books, clothes, parchment, even an owl. It seemed they thankfully had everything prepared. I even had a wand, 11 inches, unicorn hair with rowan wood. It was so tempting to not try to cast spells with it, but I didn't want to get in trouble with the ministry on the first day, especially since in this world my father was the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Yikes.

We said goodbye to our parents, and only after promising to write every week did Mrs. Crouch allow us to go. Mr. Crouch had an issue at work and couldn't make it. "Probably some life or death emergency," Barty mumbled to me as we climbed onto the train.

The boy wouldn't let go of my arm. I know he was probably just really nervous, I mean if my only sibling got amnesia and had to go to a boarding school and would never be able to see me, I would be acting the same way. But that didn't mean that his actions weren't a little bit annoying. "I'm in Ravenclaw, oh I'll have to introduce you to Avery, he's kind of a bloke but I think you'll like him. A lot of the Slytherins are jerks at first but most of them are just misunderstood, you know, so they aren't all that bad. Just don't make them mad, I found that out the hard way last year with Rodolphus, but now we joke back and forth, you see-

"OJ!" Suddenly someone threw himself at me and we both fell against the wall as the train started moving. My eyes widened.

"Cameron?" I muttered, hugging her back immediately in return. Words were spewing out of her mouth so fast I could hardly understand her.

"I thought I was alone- and I was with Bellatrix- and I have amnesia- and I didn't know where you were- and I thought you were back in our world- and- and-" Until Barty yanked her off of me and tossed her to the side.

"Leave her alone you freak!" Oh no. He glared at her and Cameron glared right back. I stepped between the two and held up my hands.

"Barty, she's my friend-"

He shook his head. "No! You don't know her, come on Livy you don't remember anything-"

He grabbed onto my arm and began to pull me away but I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Barty, I promise, I know her. I met her in America," lying to him was kind of hard, I could tell he didn't fully believe me because he glanced at Cameron uneasily before looking back at me again. "Her name is Cameron, she's nice, everything is fine. I'm going to go catch up with her, and then I'll find you when we get there."

Barty seemed unhappy with the idea of leaving me alone with this girl he just met, but sighed. "Fine. You better find me when we get off the train though, or you're going to get an earful from me later, alright?"

I nodded at him and ushered the boy away. It was hard to think he was younger than me. I turned back to Cameron and she let out a low whistle."Who was-"

"He's my younger brother. That's Barty Crouch Jr."

Cameron let out a bark of laughter and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "Oh well. Now, did you say you had amnesia too?" She nodded, and we found a nearby compartment to duck in to.


	2. Chapter 2

**We don't own Harry Potter annnndddd Review please :) we love feedback!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Told as Cameron**

"Get your lazy ass out of bed!"

I groaned as the yelling reached my ears. What the fuck? Clutching my head I swung my legs over the side of the bed and slowly got up. It was rare that my mom yelled me like that.

"We're going to be late you whore bag!" The door pounded as someone younger knocked on the door and I frowned confused. Who the hell was that.

I was about to spit back a bitchy reply when the room that I was in caught my eye. Where the hell was I?

The room was pretty small- a bit cramped though big enough for a double bed and wardrobe to sit in it. The walls were covered in photos of a younger me and girls who I didn't recognize. Objects were cluttered everywhere and there was a large luggage shoved in the corner of the room.

"Oh be nice Bella."

"Shut up Cissy. She deserves it."

The door opened and a silvery blond haired girl popped her head into the room with a slight smile on her face. "Mum wants us to go soon. The train in leaving at twelve… I would tidy up a bit before we do go."

I stared at her trying to register what the hell was going on. Before I could respond a black haired girl strutted into the room and looked around with her nose scrunched up as she looked around.

"She has no clue as to what you're talking about Narcissa. Remember she has 'amnesia'. She's just faking it if you ask me." The girl sneered and I froze. Narcissa. That name seemed so familiar…

But- no this couldn't be happening. I took in both of their appearances. Both tall and pretty lean. The darker haired girl had heavy eyelids and a very sinister look on her face while the blond one had a softer look. Both had very shaped features and- oh hell no.

"Please don't tell me that we're related?" I groaned burying my head into my hands and Bellatrix let out a cackling laugh.

"I feel the same way." she smacked me in the head and then left, brushing past Narcissa who was watching the two of us with a tilted head.

Taking a breath I climbed to my feet and examined my closet, not exactly sure as to what I should wear.

"Do you remember what happened?" Narcissa asked softly and started to shift through the closet . I shook my head and a frown formed on her face. "We were visiting Aunt Walburga and you couldn't keep your mouth shut. She wasn't happy of course and so decided to 'teach you a lesson'. Mum was pleased though she got a bit carried away. Put these on… We need to get going soon. And for Merlin's sake please brush your hair."

I quickly changed and then looked in the mirror that was hanging on the back of my door. With a smirk I pulled my hair into a messy bun happy with the fact that it was still very unruly. My mum could suck it and to be frank… I enjoyed screwing with them.

Going through my things I came to the realization that I was in America for a while and this was my first year back in the UK and my first time going to Hogwarts despite the fact that I was going into my fifth year. How perfectly fitting.

"CAMERON WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

After finally getting to the platform and the train I was starting to realize why I preferred to live in America. My family was hell. Mum was a huge snob and picked on me the whole time we were actually together, Bellatrix, though graduated, liked to make my living hell, and father was just cold and always looked at me with disappointment… which I didn't tolerate much.

Narcissa was the only one that I was able to tolerate which was shocking. I honestly didn't think that I would be able to deal with her and her...blondness but she wasn't nearly as bad as I thought.

"I'm gunna go snoop around." I muttered to Narcissa who nodded in acknowledgement as she looked around the platform for her own possy.

Climbing onto the train, I lugged my bag up groaning at the weight. I honestly had no idea as to what was in it...so I was praying that I had decent clothes. Anything would be better than this god damned blouse that Narcissa had forced me into.

I scanned the hallway trying to find anyone who looked at least a little bit entertaining. There had to be someone that I knew… I mean this was when the Marauders were in school...right?

That was when I spotted an extremely familiar face. OH THANK GOD! Without thinking I threw myself at Olivia and the force of that, and the train starting to move, caused the two of us to fall into the wall.

After catching up with her quickly, we made our way to the compartment, both of us relieved that we weren't going through this alone.

"So you have to live with Bellatrix?" OJ asked as we got settled in the empty room. I nodded with a scowl at the thought of my 'sister'.

"She is horrid and apparently I had gotten 'amnesia' because I back talked Sirius' mom. Okay really though, why do I always get the shitty families?" I asked with a slight smirk and she just shrugged with a smile playing on her lips.

"Hey! I've got the crazy Crouch family so don't complain. And you have Sirius! I mean you can't date him now but…" I made a face at the thought and then shrugged. Not being able to date Sirius was worth having him as family. Especially when they're as crazy as the Blacks.

It was about ten minutes into the train ride when things started to get interesting. Olivia and I were sitting there skimming through the books and making comments about things we already knew that were from them when the compartment door smashed open.

"CAM!" Before I could do anything, something heavy tackled me and I saw was a mess of dark hair as I was flung to my feet and almost fell over. Pulling away I saw probably one of my favorite characters in the series… who was now my cousin.

Sirius Black was looking over me with his silvery blue eyes in concern. His shaggy yet obviously well cared for black hair, and aristocratic features helped me understand why he was the ladies man of the school. But I knew that he was more than that.

Sirius Black was an extremely loyal man and would do anything to help his friends. Our family was hell and constantly put him down causing him to put on that mask of confidence and what was perceived to be, arrogance. That really was just there to cover the pain that was hidden within.

Despite the fact that he was annoying, I got him. We were cousins and I knew what he had to go through so I respected him more than anyone else.

"You should have sent an owl or something! Regulus said that you couldn't remember some things and- I wasn't sure if you were okay or not!" He hissed seemingly angry and then he pulled me into a suffocating hug. I gave OJ a confused look over his shoulder which she just shrugged to.

Then it hit me. If we were at his house when his mother had hit me, he probably heard about it. Seeing that it was his 5th year, he had already run away to James' but that being said, Regulus would have told him. From some memories from this universe… Regulus and I were actually pretty close when we were younger.

"So this is the Cameron that we've heard so much about."

Sirius let me down and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, collapsing onto the seat and dragging me along with him. I watched as two other boys entered the compartment and sat on either side of a very uncomfortable looking Olivia.

James Potter and Peter Pettegrew. It angered me that Peter was here yet I knew that there was nothing I could do about it. He had ratted out Lily and James and- we could always try and change him...welcome him and include him. Maybe that would let everyone live.

I looked at Olivia and mouthed later to her signaling that we would need to talk. She nodded slightly and then I turned my attention back to the whole group.

"Hopefully good things." I winked at James who's grin widened causing me to smirk. Teasing him would be fun.

"And who is this lovely bird?" Sirius asked gesturing to OJ who was now giving Sirius the stink eye. If he continued to hit on her...someone would get hurt.

"Boys, this is Olivia Jenkins. Sirius you aren't allowed to hit on her by the way because she's a transfer and I need someone to help me deal with you all."

After I said that Sirius turned towards me, his eyes going wide and his mouth pulling into a pout. I almost crumbled at his expression when Olivia (who now was extremely red in the face and not happy as to where all of this was going) spoke up.

"Don't call me a bird you twat." She snorted and then rolled her eyes as he turned his puppy dog expression onto her. "And nice try but that won't work on me pretty boy."

Sirius then looked gobsmacked at the rejection and turned to James with his mouth open wide from shock. There was a moment of silence before we all burst into laughter. Sirius usually got whatever girl he wanted from what I knew...and with that he was just going to have to accept the word no if he kept on bothering Olivia.

The boys started chatting over each other and I came to realization that I was going to love it here. Sure there was a war going on but if we did end up getting close to the Marauders… we were going to have one hell of a school year.


	3. Chapter 3

**We don't own Harry Potter annnndddd Review please :) we love feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Told as Olivia

We had only been in the compartment for a little over two hours, and I could tell we already fit right in, much more than we did in our own world, anyways. Even with Cameron's family being less than desirable. I had cast Cameron a more than thankful glance when she got Sirius to shut his trap and stop flirting with me. The boy's banter was entertaining, and Cameron was content jumping right in.

"Cam please tell me you still like quidditch!" Sirius begged, and Cameron feigned disinterest.

"Of course not, I don't like it," there was silence and I raised an eyebrow. "I'm just in love and dying to get on the pitch again."

The Black leaned back in his seat. "Thank Merlin! You gave me a scare for a second, you'll be trying out right?" He then turned to me, "what about you?"

Cameron jumped up. "Of course I am! Beater all the way!"

In couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. "I might try for keeper, if that doesn't work out then maybe chaser-"

James held up a hand. "As long as neither of you jeopardize my position, you're going to be fine." I rolled my eyes at his ego.

Sooner than I had thought possible we were all in our robes, Cameron and I without our house crests, and walking down onto the platform. Although it was Cam and my first time at Hogwarts, we just followed the Marauders so that we wouldn't have to ride in the boats with the first years. I scrunched my nose as I tried to follow them, thankfully they were tall enough so I could just slip in behind them and not get run over by all the third years who were somehow taller than me. Cam was chuckling at my side the whole time. I saw the prefects were all directing students where to go,mainly the first years.

"Oi," James said to Sirius and Peter, "there's Remus, over there-" I saw that he was standing on a bench, yelling out directions over the noise.

"First years all on this side!" He bellowed, that was when Sirius jumped up next to him on the bench.

"First years on the other side!" He yelled. Cameron busted up laughing and I think she was debating on joining him.

"No-" Remus hollered, and then it turned into a yelling match. "First years go on to your right towards the boats!"

James jumped up next. "First years to your left to the carriages!"

"We're changing it up this year folks," Sirius yelled. "ICKLE FIRSTIES TO THE CARRIAGES AND SUPERIOR ELDERS TO THE BOATS!"

Even Remus was laughing as he tried to give orders now. "FIRST YEARS TO THE BOATS-"

Now James once again, "DON'T LISTEN TO THIS BLOKE!"

"YOU TWO GET OFF OF MY PEDESTAL!"

Cameron quipped up an eyebrow "Your pedestal? I thought James was the high and mighty one."

Remus shoved his two friends off the bench and laughed, took a few moments to redirect the confused students, and then hopped down. "James is high and mighty enough for all of us," he said, suddenly a little weary. Until he was closer I didn't realize how exhausted he was, and seemed to have bags under his eyes. He glanced at Cam and I as if waiting for an introduction.

"This is my cousin I've mentioned, Cameron, and her friend, Olivia-" Remus reached out and he and Cameron shook hands, he opened his mouth to say something when a voice cut through the air.

"Livy-"

My mouth fell open and I inwardly cursed. "I'm in trouble," I muttered.

An all too familiar hand latched itself onto my arm. "I told you to meet me on the platform!"

I gave a sigh and glanced down at Barty, who was pouting like a little kid- well I suppose he kind of was almost a little kid, he was barely thirteen. "I'm on the platform, and now I met up with you. I just knew you would find me." I could tell he didn't believe me. I looked at the others and Cameron was giving me a sympathetic look. She had a little and older brother in our world, so she knew what this was like. I however, was an only child in our world, and frankly had no idea how to deal with living with another person around me age.

He began tugging on my sleeve. "Come on, Livy-"

"Barty," I said sternly, and he finally let go. "I'm fine. I'm with these guys, I'll see you in the school, okay?"

He frowned at me. "Avery and Wilkes said they're no good. You should listen to me Livy." I wasn't sure if him acting much older than he was made me annoyed or just think he was adorable in a sibling sort of way. "You're no fun anymore." With that he turned on his heel and left, presumably to find his Slytherin friends.

I sighed and rubbed my head. Cameron leaned over to me. "Don't worry about it, he'll get over it, it'll be fine." I smiled a bit, she had a point, but still. I didn't know how to be an older sister with a younger brother that pretended he was the older one.

Sirius cocked his head to the side as we began to walk, giving me a funny look. "You know Crouch? The little Slytherin minion?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "He's a good kid!" I protested. "He's just, misunderstood, alright?"

Sirius muttered something to James and I smacked him on the shoulder. "You didn't even hear what I said!"

"It probably wasn't nice. Just lay off my brother."

His eyes widened a bit. "Brother?"

"Yes," I said slowly. "My brother. So be nice." Sirius then looked a little bit like a dog with its tail between its legs.

We all walked in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, as the guys led Cam and I to where the carriages went, and we pretended as if we didn't know where they were. When I saw them being pulled by nothing,a grin formed on my face and I nudged Cameron, and she seemed just as much if not more in awe than I did.

Cameron and I were standing anxiously in the great hall, waiting to be sorted. Cameron felt especially uncomfortable because she was at least a head taller than almost all of the first years. "If I'm in Slytherin I'm going to punch something," she muttered to be. I sighed. I was nervous but it wasn't too bad.

"It'll be alright. You're a Gryffindor in everything." She gave a tight nod, but before we knew it her name was being called by Professor McGonagall.

"Black, Cameron!" She went rigid beside me and I gave her a gentle nudge towards the stairs, and she finally went up there and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. There were some murmurs about another Black coming to Hogwarts, but for the most part everyone was quiet. I think she was holding her breath.

There were many moments of silence as the hat decided where to put her. I got the feeling that the hat would be sorry if it put her anywhere but Gryffindor. The two must have had a pretty in depth conversation because it was almost a minute before the hat finally shouted, "Gryffindor!"

I sighed for her and she did a little mini fist pump as she ran off to the cheering Gryffindor table, and sat next to the Marauders, Sirius giving her a one armed hug. I clapped for her, and almost missed my name being called next "Crouch, Olivia!"

Walking up there I took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. The hat was placed on my head and I almost wished it fell over my eyes so I wouldn't have to stare back at all of the school, so I found nice spot on the back wall and focused there. "Another crouch, not quite as bright as the other one I might say," I narrowed my eyes at this as he continued. "Loyal, perhaps in Hufflepuff," I sucked in a deep breath. Hufflepuff wouldn't be that bad, but everyone else was in Gryffindor other than Barty, and I was terrified that I would be left alone. "Rather not be there, eh girl? Brave in a pinch, a little daring, not very reckless… hm. Very well, Gryffindor!"

I sighed as the hat was yanked off my head and I ran over to the table, sitting across from Cameron, grinning ear to ear. "I knew you would get here," Cameron said to me, a devilish smile on her face.

"And you couldn't have taken any longer!" I teased back, and she laughed.

"Well, you know, it had to make certain that I got in the house I belong in."

James leaned over to talk to us over the crowd. "I'm glad that you two got here, but too bad you're now stuck with being around a prefect all the time-" James jabbed a finger at Remus and he rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle as he batted James' hand away.

Cameron grinned. "I'm not sure how we'll survive!"

"Aw that's alright," Sirius added. "We still get away with everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cameron**

"Alright so you want to take Art, Muggle Art, and Care of Magical Creatures?"

McGonagall had apprehension laced in her voice as she questioned me about my choice of electives. After dinner had ended, she pulled Olivia and I aside and led us to her office- needing to know what we were going to do. While Olivia had already chosen her classes and was waiting outside of the hallway I was still trying to explain my choices to McGonagall who I was quickly starting to get annoyed with.

Of course I wasn't going to pass up not taking an art class. Even here in the wizarding world. I was honestly really interested in what the difference between Wizarding art and muggle art was though.

"You do realize that this year you will be taking your owls and slacking off isn't something that I suggest doing considering the fact that you want to be preparing for your future-"

"I'm not taking these classes to slack off." I cut her off scowling darkly at the teacher. She looked a bit surprised that I had the nerve to cut her off but...when someone thought that I didn't take my future seriously- it angered me. "I realize that a lot of people don't appreciate art but I do. So I am going to be taking those classes and it has nothing to do with me wanting to slack off."

She sat there for a moment surprised before shaking her head trying to gather her wits. I had been wanting to meet McGonagall for ages and the fact that our first conversation was an argument… yeah that sounded promising.

Scribbling something down for a moment she then handed me my handwritten schedule before making some notes on the side.

"Professor Sheridan doesn't go easy on students so just know that. If you get kicked out of his class then I expect you to listen to my actual suggestions when we reassign you classes."

My scowl deepened at her words. Most teachers had no respect for art and that was something that I knew all too well in the other universe. I honestly thought that here, things would be better but obviously not.

"I wouldn't count on that." I stated getting up from my chair. She gave me an exasperated look before shaking her head and following me out of the room. Olivia quickly scrambled to her feet and rose an eyebrow at me seeing that we were both annoyed. I just shook my head mouthing to her that she would find out later.

The walk to the Gryffindor common room was a long and awkward one and we were all glad by the time we actually got there.

"The password is Bravery." She stated curtly before walking off like she had a stick up her arse. I stuck my tongue out at her back before getting smacked over the head by OJ.

"What was that for?!" I exclaimed rubbing the sore spot and she folded her arms glaring at me.

"I'm sure that you did something to deserve that." She shot back before facing the Fat Lady who was watching us amused. "Bravery."

The door swung open and both of our eyes grew wide as we took in the site before us. There were students everywhere. The lights were dimmed slightly and music was blaring. It would have shocked me even more that McGonagall didn't hear it when I remembered that magic was a thing here. This had to be a joke.

With a grin I pushed my argument with Minny to the back of my mind and pushed OJ through the portrait hole, crawling in behind her. This was definitely not what I expected.

"What is going on?!" Olivia yelled over the music, her eyes wide as she took in all of the dancing students. I grabbed her wrist and checked her watch.

It was 10 pm… why wasn't everyone asleep? Before I could voice my question an arm swooped out of no where and grabbed Olivia and I by the waists, pulling us into whoever it was.

"Took you girls long enough? Enjoying the party?" Sirius yelled, his words were however slurred and from the heavy stench of some sort of alcohol- it was pretty clear that he was drunk.

"What the hell is happening?" I shouted back only to be passed a plastic red cup. I looked down at it with a raised eyebrow, not completely sure as to what I was supposed to think about this.

Olivia handed me hers in disgust and I stared at the liquid before sniffing it. It smelled… like almost vodka infused with cinnamon? Something strong with spices added into it. Oh for gods sake please don't tell me that it was firewhiskey.

"We throw a party at the beginning of every school year." Remus approached us all with a bottle of water in his hand. I was surprised that he managed to find us through the mix of all the students. "It's Gryffindor tradition and right now it's 5th years and up just so that the younger students don't get intoxicated. You really don't have to drink that if you don't want to."

I looked down at the cup that he gestured to and despite both of their approval, I took a huge gulp- almost choking at the fact that it was burning my throat. Sirius let out a whoop from next to me almost blowing out my eardrum and I laughed loudly at his antics. Who knew I would have such a sweet as cousin.

Time began to blur as I ran around with Sirius, both of us drinking way more than what we were used to. Hogwarts was a blast already.

"Cam you're going to have a massive hangover tomorrow!" Olivia exclaimed reaching for the now almost empty cup that I was holding and I danced (more like stumbled) out of her way- drinking the rest of it while laughing.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Sirius exclaimed hanging onto my arm and I nodded my head- trying to focus on him yet not being able to.

Soon enough I found myself in the midst of the crowd that was dancing- screaming my head off as we danced around madly. A few people were on the sides staring at us all baffled. Of course they were missing all the fun.

My eyes then fell on Remus. He was leaning up against the wall, looking all casual and bad ass. The lighting made his scars pop out and his eyes seem to glow… well it was either the lightning or the fact that I was extremely intoxicated at this point.

I couldn't help but to grin widely as I made my way towards him, swaying my hips in what I assumed was a suggestive manner.

"Remmy! How 'bout we dance?!" I placed my hand on his chest getting closer to his face. Two of him swam before my eyes and before I knew it I was shoved back a bit.

"Cameron you're drunk." He muttered shifting uncomfortably at our close contact. I ignored that and stumbled into him- the two of us nose to nose.

"But you know you want me." I slurred with a grin while trailing my arm on his bicep and tried to wink at him only to fail and blink dramatically.

"ALRIGHT! That's enough!" Olivia grabbed my arm and pried me off of Remmy causing me to stumble back and fall to the floor.

I sat there for a moment staring at the two of them for a moment before bursting into laughter. I had no idea what was funny but at the moment everything was.

"OI! WAKE UP!" I groaned grabbing onto my head as it throbbed. Rolling onto my stomach I realized that was a horrible move considering I almost threw up.

What the hell was wrong with me?

There was sliding of curtains and bright light blinded me causing me to curse under my breath and blink trying to sit up. What the hell?

"You deserve that so don't you dare call me a bitch. Just be glad that I woke you up." Someone scowled and I watched a redhead storm away from my bed.

My bed?

Everything rushed back to me. The party- the flirting with Remus- the drinking. God I never was going to do that again- wait? How the hell did I get in here?

"I carried you up here." Olivia stated from the bed across from me. She was already dressed in her school outfit which consisted of a pleated skirt, blouse, and then robe. I really did not want to wear a skirt.

"I don't want to think about what happened." I muttered stumbled out of bed and towards my trunk.

Olivia smirked and then pulled her school bag off of the ground. "I know that you freaked the hell out of Remus. Poor guy. He wasn't able to look at you after that."

I flipped her the bird while tugging on my outfit clumsily. The throbbing in my head was my reminder of what happened last night. I was kind of hoping that Olivia wasn't going to be.

"Shut up. I was drunk." I muttered pulling my hair up into a messy bun and didn't even bother throwing any makeup on.

"You had two drinks." Olivia deadpanned.

I stuck my tongue at her and then the both of us exited the dormitory into the Common room to see that it was still wrecked from last night. I would have pitied the person who had to clean it all up had my head not been throbbing.

"HEY WAIT UP!"

I flinched as Sirius and the rest of the marauders bounced up to Olivia and I, all of them looking way too perky than they should have. Why the hell weren't they in serious pain?

"Please don't yell." I muttered rubbing my temples and Sirius and James both shot each other grins before getting on both of my sides boxing me in before I could escape.

"I'M SORRY WHAT?!" They yelled and I cursed kicking James in the shin out of anger which caused his grin to falter though stay there.

"Why the hell aren't you guys hungover?" I demanded crossing my arms over my chest. Sirius smirked at me before wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"See there's a thing called magic…"

With that, he slipped a small vial into my hand before turning his attention to Olivia. I examined it with a frown seeing as the liquids inside were a light blue. This time I was a bit more hesitant on drinking something that Sirius slipped me.

"It's a hangover potion." Remus muttered from my side and I looked at the boy only to look away blushing.

Yeah, this is why I had an awful time befriending people. My awkwardness always seemed to takeover somehow...


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter! I realized that we haven't described our characters yet... that will happen next chapter I swear! I'm sorry! XD OJ and I have been using these characters for YEARS and so we kind of forget to do that XD It will happen as soon as the next one is posted I'm sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Told as Olivia**

I knew that our first class was going to be interesting, I mean, how could it not be? It was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin and everyone but Remus and I were hung over to varying extents. We had arrived fairly early, with about ten minutes to spare, but the guys wanted to be sure to help Cameron and I get to know our way around the school and that we weren't late to the first day. I eyes the chalkboard warily. It read 'Lesson One: Violence Prevention' I elbowed Cameron and nodded over to it. She raised an eyebrow at me but we said nothing.

We all walked through the classroom (Cameron stumbled since the hangover potion hadn't taken full effect yet) and found places to sit. James immediately ran over to a fiery redhead who I could only assume was Lily Evans. A boy with shoulder length black hair was about to sit down next to her when James literally pulled the chair out from underneath him and he fell to the floor, glaring. "Shove off Potter, will you?"

James rolled his eyes and draped one arm over Lily's shoulder, which she shoved off. "No Snivellus I will not, thank you very much." I winced from where I was sitting next to Remus.

"This is going to be bad, isn't it?"

He shook his head slightly. "No, I doubt it, this type of thing happens all the time. That's Lily Evans, James has fancied her forever, and that's Severus Snape, he's a Slytherin and Lily's best friend, James and Sirius can't stand him." I almost said 'I know' but then remembered that we weren't supposed to know anything at all, and I kept my mouth shut. I glanced at Cameron out of the corner of my eye before looking at Snape sadly. He was a good guy, deep down, I knew. he just fell in with the completely wrong crowd. In the end he would prove his worth, provided Cam and I didn't do anything to mess that up, but it made me uneasy seeing thinking of how they were going to treat him, after everything he sacrifices. I opened my mouth to tell them to lay off, but Cameron gave an ever so slight shake of the head. I sighed.

James leaned back in his chair and Snape got a wicked grin on his face. "Expulso!" he muttered and suddenly James' chair was thrown backwards and onto the floor. Sirius jumped out of his seat and Cameron latched onto his arm to stop him.

"You leave him alone you slimy git!" Sirius bounded over to James who was already on his feet, glaring at the Slytherin.

Cameron chased after him, "Sirius!" But her cousin didn't appear to want to listen.

It was just then that two other boys dressed in green robes came in, both looked to be heavy set although one was taller than the other. They both surveyed the scene before grinning.

"Oh look, Sev is standing up for himself all by himself now-"

"-what do you say Severus, do you want a little help dealing with this lot?" I gulped. This was going down hill.

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

Sirius was standing side by side with James now. "No I think you're just scared Snivellus!"

He snorted. "I'm the scared one?" Lily tugged on his sleeve, trying to get his attention but to no avail. "I'm not the one who ran away from home when the family life got tough! Oh boo hoo my parents hate me, I'm going to run away and be free-"

Sirius was fuming, and Cameron suddenly looked like she was a bit on the offensive as well. "What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

That was when Cameron got involved and I knew there was no stopping this snowball now. "Don't you dare insult him! He's a better man than you know! He has way more things to deal with than you do!"

One of the other Slytherins glared. "Oh his little cousin is protecting him, how sweet!" That was when Cameron pulled out her wand and I was terrified, remembering that neither of us knew any spells, so I had no idea what she was going to do. I ran over to her and heard Remus groan at my side before following. Cameron took a step towards them and I put a hand on her arm, half standing in front of her.

"Cam stop this, before it gets bad."

The Slytherins gave a roar of laughter. "Yes before one of you get landed in the hospital wing!" I spun around on my heel and glared at them.

"Oh no I'm stopping her so one of you don't get a limb cut off!"

Snape balled his hands into fists. "Is that a challenge?"

James had already pushed his way to the front again. "Yes it is! I've been waiting a while to duel you Crabbe, and your boyfriend Goyle too!"

Sirius gave a bark of laughter and stepped up next to James along with Cameron. I sent Remus a desperate look to try to help me calm the fight, but he gave a half shrug, Sirius wouldn't listen to his pleas.

Then Lily got out of her chair and stood directly in front of James' wand, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. "James Potter don't you dare fire off that spell or all of you will be getting detention!"

Goyle smirked when James hesitated. "That's right Potter, listen to the mudblood why don't you?"

Lily's face contorted in range but she kept her composure, James, unfortunately, did not, and in the time it took me to blink he had sent a bat bogey hex at Goyle and a hex at Crabbe that appeared to form a massive rash all over his body. Goyle howled in surprise and sent a hex at James, which he dodged and hit Sirius by default, sending him flying backwards into a desk. An orange colored spark erupted from Cameron's wand as she tried to cast a spell, and it sputtered for a few moments before exploding, covering the room in a dim red light..

"Cameron!" I screamed at her but she didn't look sorry, in fact she was grinning. Another hex was sent her way and Remus dove and pushed her to the ground, the spell flying over their heads and hitting the back wall. I stood there for half a second exasperated, before pulling out my wand as well. I hopped out of the way of someone's spell, it was hard to tell who had cast what, and tried to regain my bearings. Remus and Cameron were back on their feet, and James and Sirius were double teaming Snape as Crabbe and Goyle shot spells at Remus, Cameron, and I.

I didn't want to have to use spells, I mean fighting on the first day definitely wasn't on my agenda, but it was appearing to be unavoidable. "Petrificus Totalus!" There was a sputter, a pause, and then nothing. Goyle grinned triumphantly before I tried the spell again and it shot right at his head, causing him to stumble out of the way. Numerous cracks could be heard next to me as James had Snape backed into a wall, and Cameron and Remus were dealing with Crabbe's constant hexes. Someone rammed into me and a spell whizzed over my head, and I fell to the ground with a thud, the wind getting knocked out of me. My shoulders were pinned to the ground and my hand tightened around my wand when I looked up in shock. "Sirius!"

He smirked a little, but spoke quickly. "Be more careful, little bird."

I narrowed my eyes. If he called me that one more time I was going to whack him upside the head. "Don't-" then I realized the position we were in and my face turned a nice shade of strawberry. "Get off me!"

"Don't get off you? Well I can definitely-"

A door was thrown open, and the voice that echoed off the walls made me jump up like a cat in water. "I demand to know what is going on here!" Sirius rolled off me wordlessly and yanked me to my feet.

The room became silent as the Professor, a tall lanky man with cropped sandy red hair, waltzed inside and took in everyone's appearance. The only ones who physically needed attention were Crabbe and Goyle, but it was pretty obvious who had taken part and who hadn't.

He asked two other Slytherin students, one who had sat uninterested near the front of the classroom the entire time, to escort them down to the hospital wing. Once they were out of earshot he turned to us. "Now, I want to know exactly what was going on here? Who started the fight?"

James spoke up almost immediately. "It was Snape, Sir!" Severus' eyes grew wide and he glared at James, but didn't say anything. The professor turned to him.

"Did you start the fight?"

He mumbled something inaudible. "Yes Professor DeGray, but Potter was asking for it."

Professor DeGray looked at each of us, an eyebrow raised. I found myself looking at my feet. His eyes landed on Remus and he frowned. "Lupin, you're a prefect!" Remus shuffled uncomfortably. "I expected more from you!"

"Sorry, Sir," he mumbled. Cameron looked at him uneasily and I sighed.

Crossing his arms over his chest, the Professor wrote all of our names up on the board. "You lot, Blacks, Potter, Crouch, Lupin, Snape, detention in the armory tonight after dinner. Do not be late." With that he turned around and began teaching the class, after ordering us to tidy up the room we had wrecked. I felt sick. It was only the first day and we already had a detention.

The day seemed to drag on at a slug's pace, and I couldn't help but be beyond terrified for the detention. I know that they couldn't make us do anything life threatening, but I was still nervous.

I hardly ate anything for dinner, and the guys spent most of the time reassuring us that ti wouldn't be too bad, whatever it was. I was sure they were right, I mean they probably had been in a lot of detentions before, but still. I gave Cameron a worried glance and she sighed, shaking her head. She didn't seem to be looking forward to it any more than I was.

We arrived in the armory, only to see a certain redhead waiting for us. James' mouth fell open in shock, but I couldn't tell if it was in a good way or not. "You're watching us? You must be joking!" There was a sigh and Snape stepped out from around the corner.

"No she's not,"

James pouted like a small child and Sirius whacked him on the shoulder. They had a mumbled conversation for a few moments and I leaned over to Cameron.

"This'll be good," I muttered. She shrugged.

"Hopefully not too bad, right? I mean it's not like anyone got seriously hurt in the fight." I gave a small nod in return.

Remus simultaneously kicked Sirius and elbowed Cameron and they both shut up, and James and I both leaned away. We were listening to Lily's instruction. For sure.

"All of you will be cleaning the trophy cases in here. Do not damage the armor, do you hear?"

James grinned. "I would never do anything to make you upset, Evans."

She narrowed her eyes and gestured to three buckets of water and some sponges, as well as a few dry cloths sitting in the corner. "You finish when they're all clean, and no magic allowed, so I'll have to confiscate your wands from you."

Cam, James, and Sirius all sighed, grudgingly giving their wands over to the prefect.I dug around in my boot before giving it to her, and Remus gave his to Lily as well. Apparently she had already taken Snape's. "Now go on, get to work." I could see how she could be intimidating to some people.

For the first fifteen minutes or so, we all cleaned in silence, with James and Sirius shooting Snape a nasty glance every so often, only for Cam, Remus, and I to look at each other in exasperation. But then the silence stretched on, and we all became bored. That was when Lily decided that she could step out of the room for fifteen minutes to go to the opposite side of the school so she could grab some of her homework to work on while we were cleaning, warning us that if 'any of you so much as think about leaving, you will be stuck in here for a month.'

It was from then on that everything went downhill.

We had pulled out the trophy racks from the case, and then had slid out like a clothing drawer, so that we could clean the sides, then Cameron thought we might as well be thorough and clean the tops of the shelves, as well.

I sighed. "Cam why bother? No one is tall enough to see the tops, anyways."

"But when we get detention again then we won't have to clean as much-"

"Again?" I glared at her. "If you get detention again don't expect me to come as well."

She pouted and I could only keep my glare up for so long before faltering. "Oh alright, fine. Be careful! At least grab a ladder, James, Sirius, could you guys be ready to catch her?"

Remus raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you saying that I couldn't catch her?"

"No it's just-" I stopped myself 'you look really weak and like the last full moon was hell'. "Someone needs to watch the door to make sure Lily doesn't come back when Cameron is up there."

"And you can't do that?"

"Uh-" I glanced around, and saw everyone watching me with varying degrees of amusement or frustration. "Fine. Do what you want, I'll watch the door."

Cameron fist pumped and then began climbing up the trophy case be the drawers, completely disregarding the ladder in the corner of the room. "Sweet!" She called as she reached the top, dusted off a place with her hand, and then sat down, swinging her legs around so they were dangling.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands while she climbed. This was not going to end well, but if she did fall, well at least we were close to the hospital wing. James handed Cameron a rag and snickered as the shaggy haired girl continued to move trophies around so she could clean better. Frankly she looked way too happy from up on her perch, but I couldn't deny I was a tad bit amused, even if I wasn't showing it much.

"Any sign of Lily?" Sirius asked, and I shook my head, glancing at the door.

"You guys are all idiots," Severus muttered as he began scrubbing the trophy case farthest away from ours. "What's the point of this," he gestured up to Cameron, "anyways?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's more fun than standing there cleaning normally!"

James narrowed his eyes at Snape and looked up at Cameron. "Here, move the quidditch trophies down to me, I want to look at them again-"

Remus snorted. "You have an obsession, Prongs."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut it Moony!"

Cameron glanced at all of the, trying to find the Gryffindor one, and I poked my head down the hallway again. No sign of Lily, good- clang.

I sucked in a deep breath and didn't want to turn around, especially since Cameron had cursed a few times and James gave an almighty shriek of protest. "You dropped the Gryffindor Quidditch championship trophy that I won last year behind the case! You dropped it!" James was fuming and looked as if he had just lost his child, but I suppose in a way he had.

Remus walked up."Forget about the trophy James, we're going to get in more trouble," he tried to shut the drawer only to hear it hit metal, and still stick out halfway. Remus tried again to shut it but to no avail. He groaned. "Well now we have to get it out, Lily will notice it if the case won't shut all the way."

I spun around and saw Cameron's face was red and staring at the spot where one of the trophy drawers could be pushed back into the case. "It's okay, it's all still in one piece, I'll just use a levitation charm to get it out-"

"Lily took the wands," I reminded her. I could hear Snape cackling off to the side.

"Serves you all right-"

Sirius glared at the Slytherin. "Shut up you slimy haired git and help us get it out-"

Snape shook his head. "I'm not helping you, it was your fault. I had nothing to do with it."

"But if Lily comes back and finds out we dropped a trophy behind the case, she'll wonder why we were up there in the first place-"

"To which I will say that I had nothing to do with it, and she'll believe me, and I'll be home free while you alll clean up your mess."

I looked at the door and sighed again. The tension in the room was building, and I definitely didn't put it past all of them to start a fist fight. I knew that they all were going to fight, and probably fight a lot, but this was getting ridiculous and I could feel a headache coming on.

"Guys maybe we should just wait until Lily comes back," I recommended lightly, and everyone stared wildly at me.

"Please tell me you're joking," James deadpanned.

"No."

It was silent for a few moments, and then I heard a thud and Cameron had disappeared. "I got it!" She called. My hands balled into fists, she had jumped behind the trophy case! "

"Cameron!" I ran over to here, since the case was clean I could see her perfectly inside, trophy in hand, but utterly stuck. The trophy case was taller than her, and even when she stretched she couldn't reach the top.

She glanced at me and grinned. "I know what I'm doing!"

I sucked in a deep breath and looked down the hallway again. Still no Lily in sight, but I was getting nervous. "Oh," I could just see it now, Lily coming in, seeing Cameron trapped behind the trophy case, and getting us all in ten times more trouble, damaging school property, possibly injuring a student-

The door swung open suddenly and the redhead walked inside, surveying the scene. I immediately looked over to the trophy case and saw that Cameron had ducked down behind a mass of pictures, trophies, and statues, and couldn't be seen unless you looked really hard. But then I realized that staring at her hiding place would probably cause suspicion so I quickly looked away.

"Why is the door open?" Lily asked, the guys all looked at each other, eyes wide.

I shuffled uncomfortably. "We wanted to be thorough, so we're cleaning the insides, too."

"Are you sure?" I thought I could see her smiling, but I couldn't tell if she was or not.

I gave a stiff nod.

"Very well," she said levelly. "When I return in thirty minutes I expect for you to be done, Professor DeGray said you can't stay past nine, you're lucky otherwise you would be here all night. Is that understood?"

Luckily she didn't seem to notice Cameron's absence. We all nodded and Lily fled, all of us breathing a sigh of relief when she was gone.

Then I heard a voice behind me, "Well that was close!"

I spun around and ran straight into Cameron. "Oh my-" I starred at her, gapping, at how she had gotten out. "But you were- how did you- Cameron-"

"I could have slipped out the side, you know."

I took a deep breath. "Then why didn't you-"

"I wanted to freak you out."

My mouth fell open. "Cameron Kesh! I was worried!"

She smirked. "That I was going to be trapped back there for all eternity? That I was going to hurt myself? Aw you do care!"

"I- but-" The marauders all started laughing and I stood there red faced.

I leaned closer to Cam. "Don't do that again!"

She grinned. "Yes, mother."

Shaking my head I shut the drawer to the trophy case, hoping that I never had to clean those bloody things ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Cameron**

I groaned burying my head into my pillow as the alarm clock rang- breaking me out of my peaceful slumber and just killing my calmness.

"Can you shut that off?" I groaned rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The ringing quickly stopped and I pulled my bed curtains away, getting to my feet slowly. It was too early for this. Glancing at the clock I groaned once again seeing that it was 6:30 in the morning. Sure in our world I would wake up earlier but we had an hour and a half till class! Half an hour till breakfast.

"You're the only one who hasn't showered yet… I would if I were you." Olivia said through her toothbrush as she pulled on one of her socks. Nodding I grabbed my clothes off of the top of my trunk and made my way to the bathroom while ignoring all our other roommates.

Our roommates… were interesting people.

There was Lily Evans- Oh so perfect Lily with her red hair, green eyes, and perfect body and complexion. Her hotheaded temper was a huge turn off though and the fact that she was so bossy didn't help that either. She probably was nice if you got to know her but honestly… I was going to leave that to Olivia. The fact that she treated James like shit wasn't something that I was okay with.

Then there was Marlinne. She… seemed like the fake stereotypical 'pretty' girl who i hated. Her face caked with makeup, hair bleached blonde- her fake high pitched voice and the fact that her skirt was wayyy shorter than the standard one and her shirt always showed way too much cleavage were somethings that I also resented. She needed to have more respect for herself.

The last of the the trio was Mary. She was a sweet girl- about OJ's height (so pretty short) and had brown hair that fell just at her shoulders. She had the girl next door type look with her large blue eyes and her innocent expression. She seemed… almost too innocent.

I was probably just being judgemental. I hadn't actually talked to any of them despite the fact that Olivia and I had been living with them for two days. That was something that I probably should fix…

After jumping into the shower quickly, I threw on my uniform and stared at my reflection in the mirror- taking in how I looked in the uniform. That wasn't me being arrogant by the way.

The robe hung off my arms, not fully on. My shirt was untucked and the tie was hanging loosely around my shoulders. The pleated skirt was like many of the other girls' a bit shorter than necessary but I honestly didn't mind. If I was going to wear a skirt… I wasn't going to look like a nun while I was at it.

I made a face in the mirror and couldn't then help but to smirk a bit. This was too perfect. Everything was so authentic and just fantastic. Taking in a breath I almost squealed at the realization actually struck me.

We were in actually… Harry Potter.

Going through I makeup bag, I quickly threw on some and then exited the room to find it empty… all except one person. I sucked in my cheeks trying to control myself as started to collect my art supplies that were scattered into my bag.

"Um… Cameron?" I glanced up to see Lily wringing her hands above me. For the first time since I met her she looked… uncertain of herself. Swinging the bag over my shoulder I rose an eyebrow at her nervous expression.

"We didn't start on the right foot and I just wanted to say… I do hope that we can become friends. I mean we're roommates and if you and Olivia continue to ignore us and we ignore you...it's just awkward. And Olivia already said that it'd be fine if we were friends but I wanted to check with you…"

I shifted awkwardly not sure as to how I was supposed to respond. My prideful part of me wanted to say no- we couldn't be friends yet… I knew that wasn't the 'right' answer and OJ would kill me if I was rude to her.

"We can talk but for god's sake I don't want to hear you bitch about my cousin and his friends." I said after a minute to which she nodded. The two of us walked out of the common room in an awkward silence- was that too rude?

By the time we made it to the Great Hall I was in need of an escape. Being around her was just… too awkward. I hated it.

I searched the Gryffindor table for my shorter friend and quickly rushed over to the blonde girl. Shoving Sirius out of the way, I plopped down next to her and punched her on the arm.

"Why the hell would you said that it'd be fine if we were friends with Lily?" I hissed at her and her hazel eyes narrowed at this.

"We have to give her a chance Cam." She deadpanned and turned back to her breakfast. I yanked the piece of toast out of Sirius's hand and shoved it into my mouth with a scowl. She was joking right? "Anyways we're going to be rooming with those girls for the next two years so we have to be nice."

Rolling my eyes at her logic I turned to the boys and gave them each a goodmorning. Arguing with Olivia about this would be pointless.

"What classes do you have today?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of food and I pulled my wrinkled and torn timetable out of my pocket with a grin.

"Art, Potions, Muggle Art, lunch, and then Care of Magical Creatures." I grinned extremely satisfied with how my day was going to turn out.

None of the others said anything and I looked up to see that all of the boys were shooting each other looks.

"What?" I demanded glaring at them all and Remus sighed looking back at the paper.

"Maybe things are different in America… but nobody really takes Art or...Muggle Art." Remus muttered and I tilted my head to the side. Seeing my questioning look he continued. "I personally have never had him but apparently Professor Sheridan is supposed to be a really difficult teacher… and a bit mad to be honest."

I scowled at that statement and snatched my timetables away from him.

"Everyone always thinks that artists are nuts but they aren't! Just because they don't have the same interests and viewpoints as you guys do that doesn't mean that they are mad!" I exclaimed and grabbed my bag off of the floor.

Artist prejudices were some things that angered me the most. You could insult me and my art but you could not assume that all artists get high, or were homeless or any of that! it drove me nuts.

"Exhibit A of that stereotype." Sirius joked under his breath to James and nudged his head towards me which only angered me even more.

Letting out a cry of frustration I whacked him over the head with my bag and stormed out of the Great Hall. Enough was enough.

I fumed as I made my way through the halls, glaring at anyone who crossed my path. I probably scared the shit out of a lot of the underclassmen but did I care? Not that much. Only a few minutes later I managed to get lost. The hallways all looked exactly the same and it was just wayyy too confusing.

Huffing I checked my watch and cursed seeing that class started in five minutes. I had no idea as to what I was doing.

"My first fucking class and I can't find it and I- JUST GAH!" I screeched and kicked the wall a few times beyond angry about everything that was going on. I just was not a morning person. I heard snickering and turned to see a boy leaning up against the wall behind me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest. This wasn't what I needed right now.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." I snarked and then rose an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem pretty boy?"

The boy was a clear Slytherin, his cool expression and the fact that he had Slytherin robes made that pretty obvious. I wasn't going to deny the fact that he was pretty hot. Prominent cheek bones- ruffled brown hair and brown eyes… Yeah he was pretty hot.

"You're one of the new girls right? Regulus' cousin?" He asked. Oh god that accent… Slytherin or not his deep voice mixed with the accent was something that I could completely get used to.

"Cameron Black." I offered a hand which he took with a smirk.

"Evan Rosier. I expected you to be worse. Anyways if you're looking for the art room you can just follow me."

I scanned my brain trying to figure out where I had heard that name before as he led me through the hallways- neither of us saying anything. That name sounded so…

Evan Rosier- One of Snape's friends and a future death eater. I was hoping that he wasn't one now…

"Here… not many people know where it is but I can't really blame them. It is pretty hard to find." He muttered then sat in the back of the classroom, completely ignoring me as the rest of the class entered the room. In all honesty I didn't expect that a Death Eater would be into art.

I scanned the room- completely satisfied with everything that was there. Paintings on the walls, huge posters of classic masterpieces… God I would live in this room if I could.

Looking at the area I noticed that there wasn't that many people in the room. 10 from what I could tell. Again with people hating on art. Not wanting to sit alone I walked over to Rosier's table and plopped my bag down on the table next to him, ignoring the glare that he sent me.

"What are you doing?" He asked and I smirked at him as I started to pull my supplies out as the bell rang.

"Just sitting with my escort. Hope you don't mind."

He rolled his eyes at me then tipped his chair back onto its back two legs. "I know that you're not from around here love but Gryffindors and Slytherins don't really mix. People are going to talk."

I looked up from him and almost laughed seeing that we were already getting strange looks.

"Well I'm not one to follow those stereotypes." I was about to say something else when the door banged open and a frazzled looking man stumbled into the room with a large grin on his face and a canvas in his arms.

"Sorry class! I got a bit distracted butttt ANYWAYS! I want you all to pull out your sketchbooks so that I can see what you guys worked on over the summer and while I'm looking at those your next assignment and all of the materials are up front and-" He muttered some things to himself before tossing his canvas onto the ground and heading over to his desk. "OH!"

I jumped as he suddenly yelled and then pointed at me with a large grin on his face. "We have a newbie! Bloody brilliant!"

The man strutted towards me grinning after grabbing something off of the table .

"Now since that you're new to this class you obviously haven't been working with us for these past two years and so I don't know how good you are. Because of that, I need you to prove to me that you deserve to be in this class… Here's this textbook with some wizarding techniques…. have fun with it." He tossed the textbook onto my desk and then flounced back to the front of the class and started chatting with some of the Hufflepuffs up there.

I stared after him for a moment before laughing at his behavior then turned back to Evan who was staring at me as if I were stupid.

I shook my head at him and pulled my hair behind my head then flipped through the book that he had given me. Some of this stuff I had no clue as to what it was. Oh I was going to be screwed… Using magic to paint… bringing things alive? How the hell was I going to learn this stuff in one week and make it look like I had been doing this for years?!

Burring my head in my hands I tossed it in my bag knowing that I was screwed. McGonagall would laugh at me and it would all go to hell. This was just my luck. I was excellent at traditional art… maybe if I did something with that I would be able to pass?

"You alright there Black?" Evan nudged me in the side and I turned my head glaring at him. "Don't look at me like that! I'm just asking."

"Yeah I suppose… Would it be embarrassing to say that I have no clue as to how to do Wizarding art?" I whispered and he looked at me affronted.

"Wizarding- you mean just art?" He asked trying to hold in a laugh and I scowled at him. I would have punched him in the arm had I not needed his help. "Sorry… sorry I can help you a bit with that… I mean your assignment isn't due until Monday so we can cram as much stuff as we can until then…"

A Slytherin offering me his help… This guy was offering to help me. A future Death Eater and I were going to work on an art project together… What the hell was going on?!

"Well?" He snapped and I nodded still slightly confused by it all. "Look if you're a good artist I will help you but honestly- if you don't want this I won't help."

"Okay! Okay sorry doll face. What time would you like to meet and where?" I asked grabbing a quill out of my bag. I would need to write this down before I forgot it.

He tilted his head to the side for a moment thinking before a slight grin formed on his face.

"Meet me at 7:30 in this corridor. I'll get the key from Professor Sheridan. If you aren't committed to this then don't even bother coming."

Before I could react he pulled his bag off of the table and walked up to Sheridan. I watched as he handed him his sketchbook then sauntered out of the classroom without a word. Looking up at the clock I was stunned to see that we still had half an hour left of class. How the hell did he do that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Olivia**

The first week of classes had been beyond hectic, not to mention Cameron and I were both behind since we had been 'studying a different curriculum while in America'. I knew I didn't pick the easiest electives, Ancient Runes, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures, but they were manageable I suppose. I hadn't really gotten the chance to talk to Cameron, but I think she was enjoying her art class once she got over Sirius and James' comments. The two marauders had certainly learned their lesson to not insult artists after she gave them an earful later that day.

I kept meaning to pull Cameron aside to ask her how long she thought we would be in this world for, and to mention that I, and probably her as well, had begun forgetting things about our world. It was normal for us, I mean it happened every time we landed in another series, but it was still surprising every time. It was probably to prevent us from giving anything away so we don't screw everything up, but it was always nerve wracking for me.

Of course just as I walked up to her at lunch the bell chimed, and I knew that I had to run to runes or I'll be late. "Hey Cam," I said quickly. "We should talk about how we got here this evening, if you're free?" I tried to keep my voice low so the guys wouldn't overhear us, but she noded quickly as we go our separate ways to our classes.

The room had been a nightmare to find on the first day, I would be willing to bet the stairs changed on me five different times, but I had found it with a few seconds to spare. I was starting to get the hang of things now, and was finally able to get upstairs without any of the staircases moving, which I considered a huge accomplishment.

Pulling the door open I walked inside, spun around, and shut the door behind me gently. I walked through the aisle of the small room, there weren't many students in the class, and turned but managed to hit my backpack against a nearby desk and then heard a rumble of things hitting the ground. I immediately tensed and turned around, only to see a Hufflepuff boy I barely recognized sitting there, eyes wide in shock and mouth open. Then he suddenly turned and glared at me, pouting slightly. "You ruined it, the entire things, I hope you're happy! Do you know how long it took me to make that book tower?" He gestured to my feet and I saw a pile of five textbooks, most of them in bad shape, sprawled out below me. The boy looked at me again. "Well?"

"It could not have taken you more than ten seconds to build." I looked down again. Was he joking? I couldn't tell. He continued glaring. "I'm sorry?"

The boy narrowed his eyes for another two seconds, before grinning which turned into a chuckle as he bent down, gathered the books on the table, and pushing them off to the side of the desk. "I'm joking."

I stared at him, and had to remind myself to keep my mouth shut, and then laughed slightly at the awkwardness of the situation. I think Cameron was rubbing off on me.

"Okay, erm- thanks." With that I turned on my heel and walked to a desk on the opposite side of the room away from most of the other people. A few minutes later a boy, Xenophilius Lovegood, wandered inside and set of shop next to the odd boy. He immediately started babbling about how there were runes that got their names from ancient civilizations and various cultures. The boy pretended to listen for a few minutes valiantly, but I think he quickly began to tune him out, despite Xenophilius' presistancy. Eventually the Professor walked in and started class, and for the first forty minutes we were going over what each number and letter was in various runes, the Professor stating that we would start on what words were represented by a single rune next week. I couldn't help but cringe at how Lovegood appeared to have a question about every single rune, and it appeared as if the boy couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than ten minutes.

But I couldn't really focus much because that bloody boy and I were having awkward staring contests from across the room the entire time. And I was not going to lose. Okay, maybe I lost a few times, but that wasn't the point. And the boy continued to ignore Xenophilius, even when he kept asking "are you even listening to me?"

I sighed and looked back down at my parchment where I was taking notes, trying to get everything down now that the Professor said we had time to work on our homework. But I couldn't work for long, because soon there was the sound of a stool scraping across the floor next to me and I looked up to see the boy had gathered his things and taken the seat next to me. I raised an eyebrow in question. "I needed a change of scenery," he said simply. I looked over his shoulder at Xenophilius, who was giving the two of us an odd look, before glancing back at the boy, smiling slightly.

I extended my hand. "I'm Olivia Crouch."

He acted as if he was going to shake my hand in return, but ended up grabbing my hand wrong and locked our fingers together instead. I chuckled to myself and blushed. If anyone was watching they were going to think this was seriously weird. "What is this?" I asked, looking down at our hands.

He had a boyish grin on his face. "It's a hand hug, who needs normal handshakes?"

I felt like I could relate to that a little too well. "Who needs normal things?"

"Exactly!" With that he released my hand and I rested my arm on the table. "I'm Amos Diggory,it's nice to meet you."

I wasn't sure whether I should laugh, smirk, or burry my head in embarrassment, so it kind of turned into a combination of the three. "You too," I said, and turned back to the paper.

After about ten minutes I had finished copying down the notes, but it was then that Amos bumped his ink well, spilling the black liquid all over the table. I yanked my parchment up into the air as Amos cursed the small black jar, and then turned to me, saying "not you," quickly before picking up the jar. Thankfully my parchment just had a blotch of ink on the corner, but it didn't cover any of the writing. Amos' however, was drenched. "Bloody hell," he muttered to himself, and tried to shake off the parchment, only to splatter ink on both of us. I sputtered as a drop of ink flew into my mouth. Amos cursed again as he wiped a drop off his forehead leaving a slight smear, and once again turned to me, saying, "not you."

"I figured," I told him. "Here," I took the parchment from him and ballet it up before setting it in the wastebasket next to the desk. "You can copy mine."

He smiled, "thanks." While he copied notes I began on the reading that was assigned, trying to catch on on the class. Since we had came in the middle of fifth year, I had missed two years worth of class material. McGonagall had said that if I couldn't keep up, then she would drop me, so I had a lot of pressure to get ahead. "You know," Amos said from next to me. "Just ignore me if I say something crazy."

I glanced at him. "I don't know, I'm kind of used to crazy. I'm friends with James, Sirius, Remus, and Cameron."

"Point taken. They're an interesting crowd. But still, if I'm annoying you just ignore me." Once again I didn't know if the boy was serious or not, but decided to roll with it.

"Don't worry, if you're annoying me I will definitely let you know. For the record, you're not annoying at all. I've seen much worse."

He finished off his notes with a signature and grinned, setting the parchment off to the side to dry. "Thanks."

The rest of the class passed rather quickly, with Amos making a funny face every so often as if trying to get me to copy him, which often led to us trying to hide our laughter when the Professor wasn't looking. Maybe the Marauder's immaturity was rubbing off on me, but then again in the middle of a class there seriously wasn't much to do for entertainment so I would take what I could get. The bell rang for class to get out and I gathered my things, folding my parchment carefully- I was seriously starting to miss my notebook, and put everything I needed into my bag. I glanced down at the chicken scratch notes I had made about finding my next class, which was Divination. All I knew was that I was currently on the fifth floor and Divination was in one of the towers. I mentally groaned.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amos mocking me. "What's the matter? Don't know where you're going?"

"It's a big school," I said in defense. The Hufflepuff glanced at me schedule.

"Oh, what do you know, I have Divination next too, here just follow me." Well I was in luck.

He tossed his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door, thanking the professor as he left. I quickly followed him, having a hunch that there would be a lot of cheesy fortune telling jokes in my future.

Once I was back in the common room after dinner, I found the James, Peter, and Remus all sitting on the couch and Cameron and Sirius sitting in two of the chairs by the fire. I walked over to them. All of us talked about how our days went for about thirty minutes, before saying our goodnights and heading to bed. I saw Cameron nod to me, this would be one of the few times we could talk. So, we went up to our dorm and got ready for bed, waited about an hour until we were certain that everyone was in their dorms, and then headed back down to the common room. By that time the fire had died down, but it still provided enough light for us to see.

I glanced at Cameron uneasily. "So, I think I've been starting to forget things," I stated. She nodded slightly and frowned.

"I have too. I don't remember what we were doing before we fell into the portal," she whispered. "I just remember being really tired, and probably slap happy."

I tried to muffle my laugh with my hand. That sounded about right. "Yeah, but I can't remember about what happens. I know that, well, that a lot of them," I paused, not really wanting to say it out loud. "die, and there's a war, and Harry is born to defeat Voldemort but, it's all a blur."

Cameron nodded. "I can remember the feelings, the emotions, but that's all."

"Cam-it makes me nervous," I confessed. The series had always been shady, especially this era, and not being able to remember what happens made me feel on edge. "We should have written something down," I mentally kicked myself. That would have been the wise thing to do.

"You're right. Too bad we didn't think to do that. But there's nothing we can do now, right? We just have to-"

"What are you two doing up this late?" I stiffened and my head spun towards the stairs along with Cameron, to see James standing there, mid yawn, in a ruffled t-shirt and boxers.

I looked at Cam, how much had he heard? "We were just talking," Cameron said quickly.

James, however, didn't look convinced. "About what?" Although he was tired, he looked attentive. "Secrets?" It was obvious he was being sarcastic, but I didn't like it. He was way too close to the truth.

"Yeah," I managed. "Girl stuff secrets. We were just about to head on up to bed but then you came down."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, that's my job, to keep you two new girls out of trouble."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "And you're doing a wonderful job, dad."

James grinned triumphantly. "Well," I stood up along with Cameron, and began making my way towards the stairs. "Goodnight James, you can go on up to bed now." I looked at Cameron and she mouthed 'tomorrow' to me and I nodded. James seemed to have missed our exchange on account of his exhaustion, and then headed on up the stairs, nearly tripping on the second to last one. Cam and I went on up to the dorm room and I flopped down on the bed, not realizing how tired I was until I fell asleep after a few seconds.


End file.
